smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Titans
Titans were introduced in the Big in Japan set. Titans are an additional type of card, distinct from minions, actions and bases. Every faction in Big in Japan has a titan. Each titan is essentially the 21st card of their corresponding faction, compared to the usual 20 cards per faction, except that a titan starts the game next to the player's deck and never goes to the hand, deck or discard pile of that player. They also can't be played like any usual minion or action, in fact, they can only be played when a card (including the titan itself) allows you to play one. Cards Each of these factions have a titan: * Itty Critters have Rainboroc. * Kaiju have Gorgodzolla. * Magical Girls have Walking Castle. * Mega Troopers have Megabot. Rules Setup Choose 2 Factions If you choose one or two factions with a titan, place the corresponding titan(s) near your deck. Playing a Titan You can only play a titan when a card (including the titan itself) tells you to play one. For example, Rainboroc can be played with its own Special ability after you win a base while Rainboroc isn't in play, or if you play Evolution, one of the Itty Critters' actions. Another example, Megabot can be played with its own Special ability instead of playing a regular minion with certain other conditions, or using Red Trooper's Talent, or by playing Form Megabot!, one of the Mega Troopers' actions. When a card tells you to play a titan: * You can choose not to play it. Playing a titan is always optional. * If you already control a titan in play, you can't play another one. * If you choose to play a titan, it's not "banked" and must be played immediately or not at all. * If you're allowed to play a titan "instead of your regular minion play", it means, on your turn, you can play the titan instead of playing your "free" minion of that turn. A "free" or "regular" minion play is the minion play you get on each of your turns and is distinct from "extra" minion plays, which are gained through abilities. To play a titan: Step 1. Choose a base to play it on. Step 2. Place the titan card face-up next to the chosen base card. Position the titan pointing toward you indicating that you are the controller of the titan. The titan is now "on this base" and "in play". Step 3. Do exactly what the card says, step by step (a titan may have multiple abilities), and resolve it entirely. The abilities are resolved exactly like how a minion card is resolved. Step 4. If there is another titan on that base, the former titan and the new titan "clash". To do that, compare the total power of each titan's controller on that base (not just the titan's power !); the player with the lowest total power must remove their titan from play. In case of a tie, the new titan is removed and the former one remains. Exception: If the base is Kaiju Island and if its ability isn't cancelled, you must ignore this step. Important notes: * A titan is neither a minion, nor an action, so playing one doesn't trigger cards that activate on a player playing a minion or an action. * Playing a titan doesn't count as an extra card for abilities like Eliza. * If you play a titan you don't own (e.g. playing Evolution or Form Megabot! with Mass Enchantment), you get control of it. Moving a Titan Similarly to playing a titan, some cards (sometimes the titan itself, e.g. Rainboroc and Megabot) allow you to move them. Similar to moving minions or transferring actions, if you move another player's titan, you don't take control of it and that player remains its controller. After you move a titan to a base where there already is another titan, they also "clash". Compare the total power of each titan's controller on that base (not just the titan's power !); the player with the lowest total power must remove their titan from play. In case of a tie, the moved titan is removed and the former one remains. Exception: If the base is Kaiju Island and if its ability isn't cancelled, you must ignore this step. Targetting a Titan Titans are neither minions, nor actions, so they can never be targetted by cards that specifically target minions or actions. However, some very rare cards just target "cards" without specifying what kind of card. In that case, these can be used to target titans. If a card that can target a titan force it out of play by destroying it, returning it, etc., the titan is simply set aside near its owner's deck. It never goes to its owner's hand, deck or discard pile. Notable examples: * Into the Time Slip - Can be used to remove a titan from play. * Purge the Demon - Can be used to remove +1 power counters from a titan. * Potion of Paralysis - Can be used to cancel a titan's power. * There Goes Tokyo - If used on Kaiju Island, can be used to destroy other titans there. Removing a Titan's Base Another way to deal with titans is by removing its base. Usually, when a base is destroyed and replaced by another base (e.g. with Not in Kansas, Terraforming, Burn It Down), the minions there remain in play and go on the replacement base. Conversely, titans are actually removed from play if their current base leaves play. When a Titan Leaves Play If, for whatever reasons, a titan must leave play, it's actually set aside near its owner's deck and any +1 power counters on it are removed. A titan never goes to its owner's hand, deck or discard pile. Once a titan is set aside, it can still be played again when a card (including the titan itself) allows it. Scoring with a Titan A titan doesn't have any power by itself and, if so, is not enough to get any VP from a scoring base. To get the base reward, you must have at least one minion there (reminder: a titan is not a minion!) or at least 1 total power there. However, some abilities allow you to get power for having a titan (e.g. Kaiju Island) or allow you to place +1 power counters on your titan (e.g. Gorgodzolla, Rainboroc). +1 power counters on your titan are added to your total power, like how +1 power counters on a minion are added to their power. So if you manage to get at least 1 total power with your titan, you're eligible to receive the base reward even without any minions there. Factions that can deal with titans * Aliens : Terraforming can remove a titan from play by swapping its base. * Minions of Cthulhu : Complete the Ritual can remove a titan from play by swapping its base. * Time Travelers: Into the Time Slip can target a titan and remove it from play. * Dragons: Burn It Down can remove a titan from play by destroying its base. * Tornados: Not in Kansas can remove a titan from play by destroying its base. * Itty Critters: Rainboroc can clash against other titans. * Kaiju: Gorgodzolla can clash against other titans, They Say He's Got to Go can move any titan, and There Goes Tokyo can destroy other titans on Kaiju Island. * Magical Girls: Walking Castle can clash against other titans, and Purge the Demon can target a titan and weaken it. * Mega Troopers: Megabot can clash against other titans. Category:Mechanics